Manipulation
by Haalyle
Summary: Two experiments have ran away from their science labs and are making a run for it. Or so it's thought. AU


**AN: The idea came from listening to a song, but I am not going to use the song this time! I hope you like this… hope…**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters leave that to Capcom.**

* * *

Manipulation

* * *

"Are you sure these manipulations are matured enough to be studied?" Yellow asked him curiously. The need for such nicknames was highly important after the many recent events. Identity was never anything important anyhow.

"There's no telling how long these things take to mature," Green simply replied, touching a few button on his iPad. The window shutter for the experimentation window lifted and behind the glass stood two human-like figures. Avatars as they were called, they were no particular person, they had no facial features.

As soon as the shutter had lifted, Yellow gasped. Green quickly closed the shutter and glared at Yellow harshly, "Never look at them for any longer than a minute! Even behind glass, this shutter in fact, they can read our minds and hold our fears. These creatures shift into anything that is important to a certain person, but depending on the situation they can also shift into a fear."

"Give me their mission briefing," Yellow demanded. Green handed him a folder filled with paper. As Yellow flicked through the folder, he nodded with approval, "They'll be under strict supervision, of course?"

"No."

Yellow looked up at Green with surprisement, shaking his head with disbelief, "We don't know what these 'things' are capable of. If they are let out with only their morals at hand – and what's to say they won't turn against us! By the sound of things, they certainly have the power to do so. Do they have their own will? Have they actually been around us, human beings?"

Green looked at him calmly and took the folder away from him gently. He opened the experimentation room's shutter.

"They haven't really been around human company for a very long time. I guess, though, that today's your luck day," Green motioned for Yellow to stand up. Yellow did so, a worried look on his face.

"See, it's people like you that ruins us as a company," Yellow told Green as Green lead him to a door that was marked '_Authorised personal only_'.

Green ignored him and opened the door, giving Yellow a reassuring smile and saying, "I'm sure they'll like you," before locking the door behind Yellow, leaving him in the experimentation room.

Green walked into the observation room and sat down, waiting for the outcome.

* * *

Yellow gazed into the manipulation's eyes. He wasn't too sure how long he had been in the room, but he took an estimation of about five hours.

"Oh god!" Yellow exclaimed suddenly, backing away from the creature. The manipulation continued to look at him, calmly, not even attempting to take advantage over his fears.

"I'm really sorry you have to live like this," Yellow told them, "I guess we are afraid of you. So afraid that we don't want to let you come out into the real world… yet."

A small hand rested on his lap. He looked down at the silhouette image of his young six-year old daughter. She looked up at him; he continued to stare into her light-blue eyes. His mind kept telling him that she wasn't really 'her'. _Maybe they just want to talk to me_.

"Joseph," She muttered all so softly, "join us."

Yellow yanked himself away from it and shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Let us all be equal," She explained, making its way towards him.

"We can't do that unless we know you are not a threat," Yellow explained logically, looking back at it.

He then witnessed the most bizarre thing he had ever seen. The manipulation shifted from his daughter to Green, remind him that this 'thing' wasn't a human being.

"How can you say that when your own species is a threat to each other?" It asked furiously, "Do any of you have any real logic?"

Yellow felt somewhat ashamed and angry.

"Don't bother replying," It sighed, "we don't want to harm any of you, so if you want to use us for that purpose, don't bother. We _will _refuse."

The room's door opened with a loud _thud _as it hit hardly against the wall. Green stormed into the room angrily.

"Leave the door open!" He ordered the people behind him quickly and then focusing his attention on the manipulations, "You will cooperate!"

Yellow watched as the manipulations looked at Green with confusion.

"Or what?" The manipulation closest to Green asked. It then shifted into a person that Yellow had never seen or met in his life.

Green backed slowly to the wall, looking around with a scared look on his face. He looked at Yellow and muttered 'help' softly.

The manipulation closest to Yellow turned to him. It shifted to take on the look of his wife. It gave him a smile, "Leave while you can… we'll catch up to you quickly."

Yellow nodded quickly, running out of the room.

Both the manipulations turned their attention to Green.

"You'll do nicely for our experiment, don't you think?"

* * *

**AN: Whoops… I should really stop coming up with new stories!**


End file.
